tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walker, Texas Ranger
Walker, Texas Ranger is an American television action crime drama series created by Leslie Greif and Paul Haggis. It was inspired by the film Lone Wolf McQuade, with both this series and that film starring Chuck Norris as a member of the Texas Ranger Division.3 The show aired on CBS in the spring of 1993, with the first season consisting of three pilot episodes. Eight full seasons followed with new episodes airing from September 25, 1993, to May 19, 2001, and reruns continuing on CBS until July 28, 2001.4 It has been broadcast in over 100 countries and has since spawned a made-for-television movie entitled Trial By Fire. The movie ended on a cliffhanger, which, as of 2014, has not yet been resolved. DVD sets of all seasons have been released (with the three pilots packaged with the first regular season). At various times since 1997, reruns of the show have aired, in syndication, on the USA Network and Action in Canada. As of June 19, 2014, the series is shown on WGN America and TV Land. The show was known for its moral values. For example, the characters refrained from the use of drugs, and they participated in community service. Martial arts were displayed prominently as the primary tool of law enforcement and occasionally as a tool for Walker and company to reach out to the community.56 The show has since become one of the most popular action shows in television history and has gained a cult following for its camp appeal. Walker: Texas Ranger Grant Walker, Texas Ranger Format Crime drama/Action/Mystery Created by Christopher Canaan Albert S. Ruddy Leslie Greif Paul Haggis Starring Chuck Norris Clarence Gilyard Sheree J. Wilson Noble Willingham Nia Peeples Judson Mills Floyd Westerman Jimmy Wlcek Marco Sanchez Theme music composer Tirk Wilder (Seasons 1, 2-8) Jerrold Immel (Season 2, last used on "Tiger's Eye") Opening theme "Eyes of the Ranger" Performed by Chuck Norris (Mid-Seasons 2-8) Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 8 (1993-2001) No. of episodes 203 (including TV movie).12 (List of episodes) Production Camera setup Single-camera Super 16mm Running time 42‒46 minutes Production company(s) Cannon Television (1993) Top Kick Productions (1993-1998) Norris Brothers Entertainment (1998-2001) The Ruddy Greif Company (1993-2001) CBS Productions (1993-2001) Columbia Pictures Television (1993-1996) Columbia TriStar Television (1996-2001) Distributor Columbia TriStar Television (1997-2002) Sony Pictures Television Distribution (2002-present) CBS Television Distribution (DVD's and non-us, 2008-present) Broadcast Original channel CBS Audio format Dolby Surround 2.0 Original run September 25, 1993 – May 19, 2001 Contents hide 1 Background 2 Cast and characters 2.1 Main characters 2.2 Supporting characters 3 Theme Song Lyrics 3.1 (composed by Tirk Wilder; sung by Chuck Norris 4 Reception 4.1 Nielsen Ratings 4.2 Critical reception 5 DVD releases 6 Spin-offs and merchandise 6.1 Television movies 6.2 Sons of Thunder 6.3 Novels 6.4 In Other Media 7 Notable guest stars 8 Companies 9 See also 10 Notes 11 External links Backgroundedit The show was initially developed by executive producer Allison Moore and supervising producer J. Michael Straczynski when the series was still being produced by Cannon Television. While Straczynski had to depart to get his new series Babylon 5 on the air, executive producer David Moessinger remained to finish developing the series. The show is centered on Sergeant Cordell Walker (Norris), a Dallas-Fort Worth–based member of the Texas Rangers, a state-level bureau of investigation.7 Walker was raised by his paternal uncle, a Native American named Ray Firewalker (Floyd Red Crow Westerman, pilot episode, Season 1; Apesanahkwat, Season 2). The surname being, possibly, a nod to the 1986 Norris film, Firewalker. Cordell, prior to joining the Rangers, served in the Marines' elite recon unit during the Vietnam War. Both Cordell and Uncle Ray share the values characteristic of Wild West sheriffs.8 His partner and best friend is James "Jimmy" Trivette (Clarence Gilyard), a former Dallas Cowboys player, "Go Long T", who takes a more modern approach.9 Walker's young partner grew up in Baltimore and used football as his ticket to college education. He was dropped from the team after he tore up his shoulder in a major game, which led to his career in the Rangers (often making references to watching the "Lone Ranger" and how C.D. Parker mentored him as a Rookie Officer). Trivette also works inside the office using computers and cellular phones to collate information of the people who have been taken into custody. Walker also works closely (and shares a mutual attraction) with Alexandra "Alex" Cahill (Sheree J. Wilson), a Tarrant County Assistant District Attorney, who on occasion puts up a frown if Walker does not obtain results in time. He also gets advice on cases from C.D. Parker (Gailard Sartain, pilot season; Noble Willingham, Seasons 1-7), a veteran Ranger (later inducted into the Texas Rangers Hall of Fame) who worked with Walker (and is the only character on the show to address Walker by his first name Cordell) until retiring to operate a small restaurant and bar called "CD's Bar and Grill", a restaurant widely known in the series for its chili. In Season 7, two rookie Texas Rangers, Sydney Cooke (Nia Peeples), and Francis Gage (Judson Mills), are assigned under Walker and Trivette's command. "Most of the heroes in mystery dramas are veterans. They are brave, tough, independent, and good shots."10 Cast and charactersedit Name Portrayed by Occupation Seasons 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Cordell Walker Chuck Norris Texas Ranger Seasons 1-8 James Trivette Clarence Gilyard Texas Ranger Seasons 1-8 Alexandra Cahill Sheree J. Wilson Assistant District Attorney Seasons 1-8 CD Parker Noble Willingham, Gailard Sartain former Texas Ranger, bar owner Seasons 1-7 Francis Gage Judson Mills Texas Ranger Seasons 7-8 Sydney Cooke Nia Peeples Texas Ranger Seasons 7-8 Raymond Firewalker Floyd Westerman, Apesanahkwat Walker's uncle Seasons 1-2 Trent Malloy Jimmy Wlcek karate instructor, private detective Season 6 Carlos Sandoval Marco Sanchez police detective Season 6 Main charactersedit Chuck Norris as Texas Ranger Sgt. Cordell Walker, a former Marine and a modern-day Ranger who believes in the Code of the Old West. He is a decorated Vietnam vet and a martial arts expert. He is the show's main protagonist. Appeared in all episodes. Clarence Gilyard as Texas Ranger Sgt. James "Jimmy" Trivette, Walker's partner and best friend. Appeared in all but two episodes. Sheree J. Wilson as Tarrant County Assistant D.A. Alexandra "Alex" Cahill, whom Walker dates for a while and ends up marrying. Appeared in all but five episodes. Noble Willingham (Gailard Sartain pilot) as retired Texas Ranger Captain C.D. Parker, Walker's buddy and ex-partner who owns a bar-restaurant in Fort Worth, Texas, and was the only one to address Walker by his first name Cordell. Appeared in 141 episodes. Nia Peeples as Texas Ranger Sydney "Syd" Cooke, a rookie Ranger who joins Walker in Seasons 7-8. Appeared in 47 episodes. Judson Mills as Texas Ranger Francis Gage, another rookie Ranger who joins Walker in Seasons 7-8. Appeared in 46 episodes. Floyd Westerman (Apesanahkwat, Season 2) as Walker's paternal uncle Ray Firewalker (also known as Uncle Ray), who raised Cordell after his parents – John and Elizabeth Firewalker – were murdered. Ray disappeared at the end of Season 2. Appeared in 14 episodes. Supporting charactersedit Marco Sanchez as Detective Carlos Sandoval, a detective for Dallas PD. Best friend of Trent Malloy. Often teamed up with Walker and Trivette in cases. Appeared in 16 episodes. Jimmy Wlcek as Trent Malloy, son of a pastor and former martial arts student of Walker. Black belt in Karate and runs both his own Dojo and Protection Agency. Often teamed up with Walker and Trivette in cases. Appeared in 13 episodes. Cynthia Dorn as M.E. Mary Williams, a medical examiner in most of the murder cases that occurred on the show. Vanessa Paul as Josie Martin. Ran 'H.O.P.E.' center created by Alex after a near-death experience. One of Alex's bridesmaids at Alex and Walker's wedding. Did not play a major role in her appearances. Frank Salsedo as White Eagle, the spiritual leader of the Cherokee reservation Walker grew up on. Debuted during Season 3. Rod Taylor as Gordon Cahill, the once-estranged father of Alex. Also an Attorney. Eloy Casados as Sheriff Sam Coyote, the sheriff of the Cherokee reservation and a very good friend of Walker. James Drury as Texas Ranger Captain Tom Price. He only appeared during the pilot season. Peter Onorati as Sergeant Vincent Rosetti, a New York Police Sergeant with a strong New York accent and a little arrogance. Terry Kiser as Charlie Brooks, a clumsy and fast-talking informant for Walker and Trivette. Robert Fuller as Ranger Wade Harper, a retired El Paso Texas Ranger who came on board to work for Walker and Trivette. Theme Song Lyricsedit (composed by Tirk Wilder; sung by Chuck Norrisedit • 1st Verse In the eyes of a Ranger, the unsuspecting stranger had better know the truth of wrong from right. 'Cause the rule of law and order starts at the Texas border, with the Lone Star of the Ranger shining bright. • CHORUS And the eyes of the Ranger are upon you; any wrong you do he's gonna see. When you're in Texas, look behind you—'cause that's where the Ranger's gonna be. • 2nd Verse In the heart of a Ranger, he'll never know the danger from desperate men with nothing left to lose. The Ranger keeps on coming; so there ain't no sense in running, ‘cause he's bound and sure to make you pay your dues. • REPEAT CHORUS • 3rd Verse When a Ranger’s on your trail, he won't know how to fail and you can't buy him off at any price. So if you decide to ramble, then with your life you’ll gamble; know where you’re at before you roll the dice. • REPEAT CHORUS • 4th Verse Just remember, law and order starts at the Texas border - with the Lone Star of the Ranger shining bright. If he’s coming for you ‘round the outskirts of town, never take that Ranger for a ride. • REPEAT CHORUS Receptionedit icon This section requires expansion. (August 2014) Nielsen Ratingsedit The show was quite successful in the ratings throughout its run, ranking among the Top 30 programs from 1995 until 1999, and ranking in the Top 20 in both the 1995–1996 and 1998–1999 seasons.needed 1993–1994: 11.7 rating, No. 41 1994–1995: 11.2 rating, No. 41 1995–1996: 12.3 rating, No. 18 1996–1997: 11.0 rating, No. 24 1997–1998: 14.4 million viewers, No. 21 1998–1999: 14.4 million viewers, No. 15 1999–2000: 12.2 million viewers, No. 34 2000–2001: 10.3 million viewers, No. 62 Critical receptionedit In October 1993, Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly gave the series a C+.11 DVD releasesedit CBS DVD (distributed by Paramount) has released all seasons on DVD in Region 1, the last set being released on March 9, 2010.12 The Complete 1st Season contains the three pilot episodes and the first full season being labeled as just the first season. This has confused some fans, as the seasons are wrongly numbered. Seasons 1–6 have been released in regions 2-4. DVD Name Eps Release dates Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 The Complete 1st Season13 26 June 13, 2006 October 2, 2006 October 12, 2006 The Complete 2nd Season 24 January 23, 2007 March 8, 2007 April 12, 2007 The Complete 3rd Season 26 June 12, 2007 December 4, 2007 January 10, 2008 The Complete 4th Season 26 February 19. 2008 May 28, 2008 July 31, 2008 The Complete 5th Season 25 July 1, 2008 October 21, 2008 October 2, 2008 The Complete 6th Season 23 January 13, 2009 February 19, 2009 March 5, 2009 The Complete 7th Season 25 March 9, 2010 N/A March 3, 201114 The Complete 8th and Final Season 24 June 14, 2005 N/A March 3, 201115 Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire 1 N/A January 2, 2007 March 5, 201416 Spin-offs and merchandiseedit Television moviesedit Main article: Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire CBS broadcast the television movie Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire, produced by Paramount Network Television (now CBS Television Studios), on October 16, 2005. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson and Judson Mills reprised their roles, and Clarence Gilyard shot a cameo for the movie but was not featured due to the filming's conflict with a long-planned family vacation. To fill the void, Judson Mills, who was not in the original script, returned to reprise the role of Francis Gage. Nia Peeples, who played the role of Sydney Cooke for Seasons 7 and 8, was also not featured in Walker's return to prime-time television. The explanation given was that producers decided not to follow much of the original Walker Texas Ranger series, as to give the movie a fresh look. Even the show's original opening credits with the theme "Eyes of a Ranger" performed by Chuck Norris, was absent from the TV movie. Although the return of Walker Texas Ranger did not garner the ratings CBS had hoped for, indications were that CBS was green-lighting future Walker Texas Ranger "movie of the week" projects. But as of spring 2006, both CBS and the Norris camp have been silent as to the future of the franchise, leaving many to wonder if it will return. Trial by Fire ended with Sheree J. Wilson's character the victim of a courthouse shooting, leaving many viewers to believe that there would be a follow-up movie.17 When they announced their fall 2006 prime-time schedule, CBS said that they would no longer be producing "Sunday Night Movie of the Week" projects, which severely impaired any hopes of Walker's return to television in the foreseeable future.needed On May 15, 2007, CBS announced its fall line-up, but this did not include the return of the "Sunday Night Movie of the Week." Sons of Thunderedit Main article: Sons of Thunder Most episodes were based on true stories. A short-lived series, Sons of Thunder, featured recurring character Carlos Sandoval, who resigns from his post with the Dallas police and teams up with childhood friend Trent Malloy (a protégé of Walker's), to start a private investigation firm.18 Novelsedit Three Walker, Texas Ranger books, written by James Reasoner, were published by Berkley Publishing Group in 1999. The books are now out of print. 1.Walker, Texas Ranger (1998, ISBN 0-425-16815-8) 2.Hell's Half Acre (1999, ISBN 0-425-16972-3) 3.Siege on the Belle (1999, ISBN 0-425-17112-4) In Other Mediaedit The show has garnered a particular cult appreciation among Conan O'Brien fans, from one of his most popular segments called the "Walker Texas Ranger Lever". He explained since NBC had recently purchased Universal, he could now show clips from Walker Texas Ranger without having to pay any money. The joke was that he would pull a giant red lever, causing a random and comically awkward scene to play. Random scenes included Walker jumping out of a plane and punching a woman in the face, or being shot in the back while proposing, or Haley Joel Osment playing a boy who is first meeting the rest of Walker's friends, and suddenly interjects "Walker told me I have AIDS". Conan would go on to riff at the bizarre nature of the scene out of context. He did this primarily on Late Night With Conan O'Brien, causing an actual guest appearance by Chuck Norris on the show where they acted out a skit in parody of the action scenes from Walker Texas Ranger Notable guest starsedit Actor Character Episode title Year Marshall R. Teague Orson Wade "One Riot, One Ranger" 1993 Harper Ridland "Payback" 1994 Randy Shrader "Codename: Dragonfly" 1996 Rudd Kilgore "Last of a Breed: Part 1" "Last of a Breed: Part 2" 1997 Lieutenant Tracton "Fight or Die" 1999 Emile Lavocat/Mills "Moon" Lavocat "The Final Showdown" 2001 Luis Guzmán Gomez "Storm Warning" 1993 Judith Hoag Lainie Flanders "Family Matters" 1993 Brian Thompson Leo Cale M.C. Gainey Tingley "She'll Do to Ride the River With" 1993 Craig "The Bachelor Party" 2000 Giovanni Ribisi Tony Kingston "Something in the Shadows: Part 1" "Something in the Shadows: Part 2" 1994 Tom Virtue Peter Needham Tobey Maguire Duane Parsons "The Prodigal Son" 1994 Carli Coleman Georgia Douglas "Silk Dreams" 1994 James Morrison Ned Travis "Mustangs" 1994 Danica McKellar Laurie Maston "Stolen Lullaby" 1994 Ray Wise Garrett Carlson Doris Roberts Elaine Portugal "The Big Bingo Bamboozle" 1995 William Smith Silas Quint "Final Justice" 1995 Dirk Benedict Blair "Case Closed" 1995 Marshall Colt Lt. Lee Corbin (his last acting role) "Whitewater: Part 1" 1995 Alex Cord Larry Curtis "The Guardians" 1995 Carlos Machado Himself "Rodeo" 1996 Officer No. 1 "Sons of Thunder" 1997 Orderly "Forgotten People" Rodgers "Fight or Die" 1999 Clifton Collins Jr. Fito "El Coyote: Part 1" "El Coyote: Part 2" 1996 Robert Englund Lyle Eckert "Deadline" 1996 Burt Young Jack Belmont "Lucky" 1996 "Small Blessings" 1997 Rod Taylor Gordon Cahill "Redemption" 1996 "Texas vs. Cahill" 1997 "Wedding Bells: Part 1" "Wedding Bells: Part 2" 2000 Terry Kiser Charlie Brooks "Mayday" "Last Hope" "Iceman" 1997 The Iceman "Iceman" 1997 Marco Sanchez Detective Carlos Sandoval "Sons of Thunder"-"Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1997-1999 James Wlcek Trent Malloy "Sons of Thunder"-"Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1997-1999 Mila Kunis Pepper "Last Hope" 1997 John Amos Pastor Roscoe Jones "Sons of Thunder" 1997 Haley Joel Osment Lucas Simms "Lucas: Part 1" "Lucas: Part 2" 1997 Mackenzie Phillips Ellen Simms Gwen Verdon Maisie Whitman "Forgotten People" 1997 "Mind Games" 1999 David Gallagher Chad Morgan "Brainchild" 1997 Paul Gleason Dr. Harold Payton Randolph Mantooth James Lee Crown "Rainbow's End" 1997 Dan Lauria Salvatore Matacio "A Father's Image" 1997 Kyla Pratt Kyla Jarvis "The Neighborhood" 1997 "Rowdy" Roddy Piper Cody "The Crusader" Conway "The Crusader" 1998 Randy Tallman TBD Paul Winfield Pastor Roscoe Jones "The Soul of Winter" 1998 Collin Raye Himself Danny Trejo Joe Lopez "Circle of Life" 1998 Jose Rodriguez "Rise to the Occasion" 1999 Lila McCann Kelly Wyman "Eyes of a Ranger" 1998 Michael Peterson Himself Tobin Bell Karl Storm "The Wedding: Part 1" "The Wedding: Part 2" 1998 RuPaul Bob "Royal Heist" 1998 Dean Norris Powell "War Cry" 1998 Camilla Belle Cindy Morgan "Code of the West" 1998 Lee Majors Sheriff Bell "On the Border" 1998 Mitch Pileggi Paul Grady "Money Talks" 1998 Deion Sanders Himself "Rise to the Occasion" 1999 "Special Witness" Gary Busey Donovan Riggs "Special Witness" James Remar Keith Bolt "The Principal" 1999 Judy Herrera Rachel Falcon "Team Cherokee: Part 1" "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 Michael Greyeyes Brian Falcon "Team Cherokee: Part 1" "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 Robert Mirabal Tall Bear "Team Cherokee: Part 1" "Team Cherokee: Part 2" 1999 John Schneider Jacob Crossland "Jacob's Ladder" 1999 Rex Linn Leland Stahl/Lester Stahl "Way of the Warrior" 1999 Randy Savage Whitelaw Lundren "Fight or Die" 1999 Frank Shamrock The Hammer Lane Smith Reverend Thornton Powers "Power Angels" 1999 Scott Weinger Bradley Roberts "Full Recovery" 1999 Joe Penny Sonny Tantero "Suspicious Minds" 1999 Dwight Schultz Lloyd Allen "Safe House" 1999 Frank Stallone B.J. Ronson, Frank Bishop "Tall Cotton" 1999 "Saturday Night" 2001 Tammy Townsend Erika Carter "Justice Delayed" 2000 "The Final Showdown" 2001 David Keith Cliff Eagleton "The Day of Cleansing" 2000 Sammo Hung Sammo Law Deron McBee Luke Warley "Black Dragons" 2000 Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa Master Ko Mako Edward Song Byron Mann P.K. Song Tzi Ma General Nimh "The General's Return" 2000 Christopher B. Duncan Defense Attorney Lime "The Bachelor Party" 2000 Joan Jett Dierdre Harris "Wedding Bells: Part 1" 2000 Mark Cuban Groomsmen "Wedding Bells: Part 1" "Wedding Bells: Part 2" 2000 Tom Bosley Minister "Wedding Bells: Part 1" "Wedding Bells: Part 2" 2000 Ernest Borgnine Eddie Ryan "The Avenging Angel" 2000 Michael Ironside The Chairman "Winds of Change" "Lazarus" "Turning Point" "Retribution" 2000 T.J. Thyne Wallace 'The Wizard' Slausen Dionne Warwick Dionne Berry "Faith" 2000 Barbara Mandrell Nicole Foley "Showdown at Casa Diablo: Part 1" 2000 Robert Fuller Ranger Wade Harper "Matter of Principle" 2000 "The Final Show/Down" 2001 Hulk Hogan Boomer Knight "Division Street" 2001 Francis Capra Ace Ryan Bittle Harley "Reel Rangers" 2001 Laura Bailey Roberta "Saturday Night" 2001 Mercedes McNab Heather Preston "6 Hours" 2001 Josh Holloway Ben Wiley "Medieval Crimes" 2001 Sting Grangus "Unsafe Speed" 2001 Carlos Bernard Raoul 'Skull' Hidalgo "Without a Sound" 2001 Mitchel Musso Josh Whitley "Trial by Fire" 2005 Selena Gomez Julie Companiesedit The series began with Cannon Television, but after the folding of Cannon, CBS assumed production responsibilities and is the ancillary rights holder for this series. Other companies as listed below have also been involved with the series production and/or distribution. Production companies Amadea Film Productions TBD Cannon Television (1993) Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) TBD Columbia Pictures Television (1993-1996) Columbia TriStar Television (1996-2001) The Rudy Grief Company TBD Topkick Productions (1993-1998) Norris Brothers Entertainment (1998-2005) CBS Productions (1995-2001) CBS Entertainment Productions (1993-1995) CBS Broadcast International TBD Distributors CBS Television Distribution (1993-2001), US, TV, original airing Columbia TriStar Domestic Television (2001-2002) FX TBD, Italy, TV Italia 1 TBD, Italy, TV Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-TBD), Germany, DVD Paramount Home Entertainment (2008, US, DVD, Season 5 Sony Pictures Television (2002-TBD) CBS Television Distribution (2008-present), DVDs and international TF1 2004, France, TV TV2 (2000-2006), Hungary, TV UFA Film- und Fernseh GmbH 1993, Germany, all media Category:Programs Category:Infobox info needed Category:Premiere dates needed Category:Cancellation dates needed Category:Production companies needed Category:Program decades needed Category:Walker, Texas Ranger